If You See Him
by Alyxandria
Summary: AU - RougeGambit Romy - COMPLETE! One-shot. Short and not-so-sweet. Reviews and critiques are welcome.


This is a Rogue/Gambit alternate reality fic. It also features Scott and Jean. 

I don't own the X-Men, Marvel has that honor.

The song is entitled "If You See Him/If You See Her", a duet by Reba McIntire and Brooks and Dunn. If you haven't heard this song, then I highly recommend it. Great song.

Anyways, Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

**-Alyx**

If You See Him

By: Alyx

"Okay," Scott Summers said as he parked the van and pulled the key out of the ignition, "The game starts in fifteen minutes. You go grab the baby food and I'll go get the diapers. If the line isn't too long, we should make it back in time for the kick-off."

His wife looked over at him and smiled, "Really, Scott. It's not going to kill you to miss the first quarter of a football game."

"Well, let's just not risk it," He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, then leapt out of the door and began jogging towards the supermarket.

Jean laughed quietly as she got out of the vehicle and opened the back door.

"Come on, baby-doll," She picked up their 3 month-old, red-headed daughter from her car seat, "Let's do this and get home before your Dad has a heart attack."

xxxxx

The pretty young woman hummed quietly along with the upbeat song that was playing over the loudspeaker as she picked through the pile of apples. She wore a bright green tank top and a pair of short denim shorts. Her unruly auburn hair was held back from her face by a matching green bandana. Little curly wisps of white bangs escaped all around to frame her heart faced shape. After placing a few apples in her basket, she pulled a small piece of paper out of her back pocket. She turned and walked down the aisle toward the cereal, still humming with the music.

"Okay...got apples...Ah need cereal, bacon and milk."

As she turned down the cereal aisle, she heard someone whistling along with the music.

"Guess Ah ain't the only one who likes this song."

xxxxx

Remy LeBeau grabbed a bag of sugar and continued his way down the aisle.

"Great," he said quietly to himself as he suddenly stopped whistling, "Now I'm goin' have dis song stuck in my head for de next week."

He heard a woman's voice up ahead of him. Looking up absentmindedly, he saw a tall red-head holding a baby out in front of her and cooing softly.

"Jean? Dat you, Chere?"

The woman turned to face him, "Remy?" A huge smile broke out across her face, "Oh my gosh! It's been so long!"

She wrapped her an arm around him in a hug, "How are you?"

"Jus' fine, Chere," he grinned devilishly, "But not as fine as you an' Scotty obviously. Who is dis here?"

"This is Katherine. We named her after Scott's Mom," She moved the baby off her shoulder so that Remy could get a better look at her.

"Oh, Jean. She's got to be de prettiest lil' t'ing I've ever seen."

"Thank you," She smiled, slightly surprised at the warm greeting he had given her. Maybe time does heal all wounds. "You look good Remy."

He nodded, "Feel good."

"Really?"

"Yea, Chere. Ole Remy LeBeau is doin' alright dese days."

xxxxx

Scott grabbed an extra-large bag of chips and stuffed it under his arm. The action nearly caused him to drop the huge pack of diapers he was carrying. Struggling to catch everything at once, Scott wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked strait into a young woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, regaining his composure.

"It's alright, sugah. No harm done."

"Rogue?" he looked at her face in disbelief.

"Scott!" she squealed, "Oh mah gosh! Well how in the world are ya darlin'?" She dropped her basket and grabbed her old friend in a hug.

"Good. Great," he grinned, "And you?"

"Cain't complain. So what are you doin' here?"

"You didn't know? We just moved back a few weeks ago. I thought you and Jean had been keeping in touch."

"Well, not so much lately. We've both been so busy. She told me that y'all were gonna try to move back home. Last Ah heard from her ya'll were about a month away from havin' a baby."

Scott's smile broadened, "Then you haven't seen any pictures."

She shook her head.

Scott whipped out his wallet.

xxxxx

"So what have you been up to?"

Remy ignored her question momentarily as he gently bounced Katherine against his shoulder and murmured baby talk to her. Jean smiled.

_ Rogue always said he'd make a good Dad..._

"Well...I went back to N'awlins right after you and Scott got married. In fact, de day after your wedding, I flew back dere. I stayed a little while, but me an' Papa was constantly bumpin' heads over stupid t'ings. An' I guess I musta outgrown the party-scene by dat time 'cause all my cousins would go out clubbin' an' I'd jus' lounge around de house. I moved out again and tried my hand at bartendin' fo' a while. I liked it. I'm more comfortable in bars now dan clubs. Guess I'm gettin' too old fer all dat."

Jean laughed, "Come on now, we're not _that_ old."

Remy shared the laugh, "So I got tired of fightin' wit' Papa," he continued, "Decided I'd come back here. Dis town was always more of a home to me anyway."

"Mm-hmm," Jean thought back to their high school days. Not even a decade ago, but God those days seemed so far away now. She and Rogue had been best friends since Jean had moved here in the fourth grade. She and Scott had been high school sweethearts. When Remy showed up, the four of them became inseparable, even through college.

Remy had come to their small town with his mother shortly after his parents divorced. He spoke with a funny accent and he had weird taste in food. But what really set him apart in their small community was his strange eyes. Jean had been unnerved by them herself at first, but once she got to know him, they didn't bother her at all. In fact, the red on black orbs were strangely beautiful.

She allowed herself momentarily to relive some of her childhood memories. Pillow fights with Rogue. Her very first kiss. It had been with Scott, of course. Saturday night movies with a trip to Dairy Queen afterwards. Proms. Christmases. Friday night pool tournaments. Her first fight with Rogue. Her first fight with Scott. Rogue and Remy's many fights...

Rogue had always been somewhat flighty when it came to guys. Every other week she'd have a new beau. Her one constant had been Cody Robbins, her next door neighbor. But when Remy showed up the summer before sophomore year. They complimented one another perfectly, and although Remy could have had any girl he wanted, he stuck by Rogue, even through their ridiculous fights. The same held true for his girl. Even though she had practically every guy in town falling all over themselves to impress her, Rogue always came back to Remy. They had their share of problems, though. In fact, they didn't even go to Senior prom together. She had gone with Cody and he had gone with a friend of his from New Orleans. Some blonde girl he dated before moving to Caldecott.

"Penny fer your t'oughts, Chere," Remy said without looking at her. He was too busy playing with the smiling baby.

"You ever talk to Rogue?" She ventured quietly. She immediately knew it was a mistake. The flash of pain and anger in his eyes assured her of it.

He recovered quickly.

"Non," he grinned, "Ain't seen or heard from her since ya'll's weddin' day."

xxxxx

"She's gorgeous, Scott!" Rogue gushed over the pictures.

"Well, you stick around for a minute and you'll get to see her. Jean's around here somewhere."

She became visibly excited, "Ah ain't seen Jean in so long! Ah'm so happy ya'll have moved back. Me an' her can hang out again. Be like old times."

"Yea, that's just what I need." Scott rolled his eyes.

Rogue acted offended, "Come on, Slim. We weren't _that_ bad."

"The two of you _ tortured_ me. I didn't have a day's peace until Remy showed up."

_ Shouldn't have said that,_ he thought instantly.

"That's funny. Ah never got a day's peace after he showed up," she said quietly.

"Ever talk to him?" Scott asked her quietly.

She snorted, "Nope. Not for over two years."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Ah'm not."

xxxxx

"Since our wedding? So you two never---?"

"Kissed and made up? Nope."

"You haven't spoken at all?"

"No. But I t'ought you woulda known dat."

"You know how she is about personal stuff...I didn't ask, she didn't say. I guess I just assumed you two would work it out on your own. But I haven't talked to her in months, anyway."

Remy nodded, "You two have a fallin' out?"

"Oh, no...we've just both been so busy. Trying to get our lives in order..."

"Yea, I know how dat is."

"But now that Scott and I are back, I'm sure we'll get together from time to time. Play catch up."

"Yea...So how is Scott doin'? He called me a few times, but I never called him back."

Jean looked away uncomfortably and chewed on her bottom lip. She knew perfectly well why Remy hadn't called Scott back. The events that had torn their group apart were still fresh in Jean's mind. She noticed Remy looking at her, "Oh, Scott's fine. He loves being a Dad."

"Yea," Remy nodded, almost sadly, "I bet he does."

xxxxx

A slow, sweet melody began playing over the loud speaker.

"Uh, Ah hate his damn song," Rogue murmured, then she realized that she had interrupted Scott, "Sorry." She smiled and handed him back his wallet, "She's absolutely beautiful. What were you saying?"

"Looks like her Mom."

"Oh. Yea, she does."

Scott continued talking, but Rogue was caught up in the lyrics. It was an older country song. She remembered it from her senior year of high school. She had always liked it...until Remy left her...

**_If you see Him, tell him I wish Him well._**

**_How am I doing?_**

**_ Well, sometimes it's hard to tell. _**

**_I still miss Him more than ever, but please don't say a word if you see Him. _**

**_If you see Him._**

She felt the old and all too familiar ache in her chest. Felt the hot tears forming in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop focusing on the lyrics that seemed to be ripped strait from her soul.

xxxxx

The song was familiar. It only took him a second to realize where he had heard it before. Rogue had liked it back in high school. He hadn't been one for much country music, but he tolerated it because of her. He had done a lot of things because of her.

"Well...how is Rogue?"

The question surprised Jean, "Rogue? Oh, well...last I heard she opened up a flower shop. She owns it, manages it, everything. Oh, and she bought the old Stewart house and turned it into a bed and breakfast. She's become quite the business woman."

"Oh. Dat's good. Good for her."

**_If you see Her, tell Her I'm doing fine._**

**_And if you want to, say that I think of Her from time to time._**

**_Ask Her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong, if you see Her. _**

**_If you see Her._**

"Um, when you talk to her...if it comes up...tell her I asked about her..."

"I'll do that."

"Tell her I'm doin' fine...if she asks..."

"I will."

xxxxx

**_I still want Her._**

And I still need Him so.

I don't know why we let each other go. 

"Hey Scotty?" This time it didn't even register that he had interrupted him.

"...Yea?"

"Think you'll talk to him anytime soon?"

"Who?"

The look on her face gave the answer away immediately.

"Oh. Remy."

She nodded.

"I haven't talked to him in a while. Since the wedding. He became sort of anti-social. I talk to his Mom from time to time. She hardly ever knows where he is. He goes from town to town. She said he's bartending now. Why do you ask?"

"No reason...just...if you do happen to see him or talk to him...tell him Ah said 'hi'...And Ah hope he's doin' okay."

"Okay. I'll sure do that if I can ever get in touch with him." Scott was becoming uncomfortable, "Hey, uh...I gotta go...you should stop by the house sometime. We finally finished unpacking...Jean would love to see you. We live at the end of Dunbar Road. The last house on the left."

She nodded, though Scott couldn't be sure if she heard him with that far-away look on her face, "Yea. I'll do that. Thanks Scott."

"You're welcome. It was good seeing you," he hugged her. It unnerved him a bit when she hugged him a little harder than he expected and when she held onto him a little longer than necessary.

"Well," he cleared his throat and moved away from her, "I'll see you later then?"

"Yea. Yea," she forced a smile, "Ah'm looking forward to it."

"Okay. Take care."

"You do the same, sugah."

xxxxx

Remy felt panicky. His emotions were running far too close to the surface. He needed to be alone to deal with the onslaught of emotions tearing at him.

"Ah, Jean...I need to go, Chere...I'm sorry, but I got some t'ings to do..."

"That's fine. I understand. You should come by and visit, though. Scott would love that. He really misses you. And you could play with Katie some more."

"Okay. Yea, I'll definitely do dat," he forced a smile as her handed the small child back to her mother, "You take care of your Maman, Katherine." He kissed the baby gently on the temple, "Give me a call at my old house. I'm stayin' dere wit' Mama for a bit."

"Okay. I will." She hugged him. "It was so good seeing you."

"Yea, you too, belle. Call me."

"You can bet on it. I'll let you play baby-sitter."

Remy smiled as he set down the bag of sugar on the nearest shelf and pulled his keys out of his pocket, "I'll see ya later, Jean."

"Bye, Remy."

**_If you see Her, tell Her the light's still on for Her._**

xxxxx

Rogue brushed the single tear that had slipped down her cheek away hurriedly. This wasn't fair. Someone was playing games with her emotions. Seeing Scott. The song. Scott's and Jean's beautiful daughter...

_ Remy...We were so stupid...Ah was so stupid..._

Forgetting about her grocery list, Rogue left her shopping basket in the middle of the aisle and made her way swiftly to the front of the store.

**_Nothing's changed. Deep down the fire still burns for him. _**

xxxxx

"Ready to check out, Babe?" Scott came up behind his wife.

"Yes...and guess who I just saw."

"That's funny...I was about to say that exact same thing..."

xxxxx

Safely inside her small pick-up truck, Rogue lost it. She let the tears flow as they had many times before when she has thought of Remy. The songs lyrics echoed in her mind, taunting her with things that were and things that will never be again.

She looked down at the golden ring on her left hand. The setting sun reflected off the solitary diamond. She _had_ moved on. She tried to tell herself that she didn't need him anymore. But if that were the truth, his memory wouldn't hurt this badly.

_ Cain't change the past, Rogue,_ she told herself, _Gotta live for today. No regrets. You got a good life now. You made it without him..._

xxxxx

**_And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here._**

_** If you see him.**  
_

"Ah, Roguey," Remy murmured to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, "Damnit, I miss you, Chere." He blinked back the tears as he drove toward his mother's house, desperate for the sanctuary of his old bedroom.

_**If you see her.**  
_

"Guess Ah'll always love you, Remy."

**_If you see him._**

If you see her. 

Well, that's it guys. What did you think? I actually have several ideas for this story. I think I may do a sequel. I also have an idea for a prequel. Anyways, tell me what you guys think. If you want me to continue this story, by all means, let me know. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

**-Alyx**


End file.
